Three Tiny Enconters
by Annie-red-queen
Summary: Johnlock by the Morning. Mystrade by the evening. Mormor by the night. Made for Sherlock secret Santa, specially for HOSEKISAMA. Not my ships.
1. Johnlock

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or names.

That was a awkward night, He and Sherlock have slept each in their own room, no cuddling before sleep because Sherlock was on a "mission" and he had a night patient, an old friend has called asking for some medical advice, he couldn't just say "I'm waiting for someone"...

Yet he got home before Sherlock, fell asleep on the couch woke up by midnight with a terrible pain on the shoulder.

"I worried with Sherlock's absence, I have to get some proper sleep so I can look for him in the morning"

Sherlock got home by one, tired of Lestrade's and Anderson's bullshit…

"Of course the murder was a file burning I said.. 'No it MUST have more layers in this crime' they said…. Humpf"

Sherlock really thought John could be waiting for him

"He always waits"

But then he realized the time and went to sleep in his own room, feeling his dearest nonattendance…

John got up early on the other day, put on some beige jumper and some jeans, look for Sherlock signs without going to his bedroom, found some new eyes on the refrigerator.

"Yeah he got home, and I need do go to the grocery store so I can make a nice breakfast for us both, he must be starving"

John got out, got a cab and went to the store, meanwhile Sherlock woke up, put his purple shirt

"Jawn likes this one, maybe he gets happy when sees me with it"

Sherlock, fully dressed, sits on his couch, turns on the TV and waits…

Gets bored, chance channel, sits upside down and waits….

Turn off the TV, lay on the floor and waits, now he hears someone opening the 221B door.

"It must be Jawn"

John, with the groceries, go upstairs.

"Hope Sherlock still sleeping, I can make pancakes, coffe… Wake him up with a kiss on the forehead, watch his sleepy eyes while listening to last night's issues…"

Before John can open the flat's door Sherlock does it

S: "Morning!"

J:" Thought you were still sleeping, got some things for a nice breakfast, missed you last night…."

S: "Lestrade and Anderson where being stupid and narrow minded as usual, nothing too new, it was a file burning"

J+S:"Just like you said when Lestrade first called you"

Their eyes meet, John have those well-known admiration puppy eyes while Sherlock's are not ice cold as usual put tender and loving.

S:"Missed you last night too"

J:" Not only my company I presume"

S:" No, not at all"

The groceries bags are already on the floor, Shelock strides toward John hugs him tenderly and give him a quick kiss.

J:"WHY NO TONGUES?!"

S: "It's nine in the afternoon, Mrs Hudson must be sleeping"

John starts pushing Sherlock to his room.

"Remember no rapid moves, last time we broke his bed and until now he's sleeping in a single bed"

J:"She's not at home, she went buying christmas presents, and decoration and ginger bread men for our party. We are alone, and she besides hear us every night."

S:"… Jawn, you are one fucking convincing bloke"

Sherlock's scarf is already hanging on the door, a signal they created so Mrs. Hudson knows where they are and what they are doing and doesn't see what she doesn't want.

J:" YOU PLANNED THIS WHOLE SCENE"

S:"Of course, it gets more exiting with some role playing"

J:" I can feel it, but you could have said it"

They are already on Sherlock's room

S:"Why are your jumpers still on you?

J:"Same reason you purple shirt of sex is still on your body"

…

Their clothes were all messed in the floor, Sherlock's overall is hanging alone on the hanger, John's jumper make a beautiful pair with Sherlock's purple shirt, both carelessly tossed on the floor, their pants making a strange symmetry. When John wake up he will not pick up them, not even care about them will leave there as a trophy wrap himself with Sherlock's robe and go do some pancakes. Them wake up Sherlock just like he imagined earlier, wrapped him on the sheets.

"Bed sheets fit better in Sherlock than real clothes"

And have a late breakfast.


	2. Mystrade

Two o'clock in the afternoon.

"I should be going to Mycroft's house"

Lestrade picks his phone, his car keys and leave a note by his desk.

AWAY FOR SOLVING PERSONAL ISSUES, ANY PROBLEM JUST GET ME ON THE CELLPHONE

Got on the car, placed phone on the hands free equipment

L: Dial Mycroft Holmes

Three rings and a angry voice.

M: YOU ARE LATE, IT'S ALREADY TWO O'CLOCK, EVERYBODY IS OUT! YOU SHOULD BE HERE!"

L: I know, I know but you understand I just can't leave London unattended!

M: You are not a hero, my brother is, I'm pretty sure he can handle himself without you for one afternoon.

L: Yes I know. I 'm terribly sorry, just got my car, be there in ten minutes.

M: YOU BETTER BE!

Lestrade gets sad.

"It should be a nice afternoon and he already turned it into a hurricane of feelings."

He drives as fast as he can. Mycroft's house was one of biggest houses in the neighborhood. He parks on the street just a few yards from the entrance, walks to the gates that open a second before he stops. He keeps walking by the garden and get to the big door.

M: You know I'm not used to be kept waiting.

L: I'm sorry again.

Greg leaves his coat along with his umbrella (a Mycroft habit he ended up mirroring) on a couch on the hall.

M: There's wine on the table of the living room, make yourself at home , If know what I mean.

L: Thanks, a glass of wine will be just amazing. Will you join me?

M: Of course. So tell me about the burning file case.

L: Your brother keeps telling me that is a burning file but I'm sure there are more layers in this murder.

M: That's why you are the cop and he the "genius". It is a burning file, everything points towards this. Why don't you accept Sherly is wright?

L: Why is he ALWAYS wright?

M: I've been asking this question since I was 8 years. Don't be sad, you are not a highly functioning sociopath so you could never be like him. You have just you face it, accept, turn the page and continue living.

L: I just want to forget all the sad things on my life.

Mycroft tenderly hugs Greg. Their eyes meet, the hungry gets even bigger. Lestrade already knows the way to the room, it passes through the dining room goes through a long aisle with white floor and walls. Mycroft's waistcoat stays by the corridor along with Lestrade's badge that he was still wearing. They get to the room there's an umbrella hanging on the door.

M: It means I have company.

Mycroft places his lips upon Greg's as they enter the room.

…

Lestrade's phone ring.

"NOT AGAIN COULDN'T YOU WAIT A COUPLE MORE HOURS. I really thought my problems had vanished."

L: Lestrade speaking.

COP: There's another murder, seems like the same _modus operandi_ of the burning file murder. Come as quickly as you can.

L: On my way.

M: Hate remembering that you are a investigator and you do have a job. Dinner maybe?

L: Not at all, we are back in the case, Sherlock will appear it will last at least the whole night.

M: Well I'll keep touch.

Lestrade dresses, runs out of the house looks back once again.

"And I thought my night would be calm."

His phone rings again, he leaves it on the passenger's seat and accelerate to the bureau.


	3. Chapter 3

For several months Sebastian has been living by himself on his apartment Jim hasn't shown up because he was too entertained with his so called "new toy". Sherlock Holmes was the biggest cock blocker Sebastian had ever seem.

"I should stop thinking of that, otherwise I'll just kill the bastard and Jim will hate me forever, I shall go for a walk by the Tames, it MUST clear my ideas"

Jim never gave him any address or phone number or e- mail or anything and somehow knew Sebastian's contacts, all of them, apparently by heart.

Moran goes downs stair, look at the cloudy sky of London and wishes it rains, he loves when working when it rains, makes everything harder and yet funnier. He runs, like his life depends on this run, sprints through some of the small streets on his neighborhood.

"Last run I got to Tames in 15 minutes, bet myself I can make it in 10 this time"

9 minutes and a half after he could see London's Eye. He runs even faster, his muscles, used to be pushed to their limits, ask for more force.

"Come on I can do it 30 seconds, beat my own record"

So he did, 30 seconds he got to London's Eye, by the Tames.

"Sometime I'm going to shoot from the top of this Ferris wheel, right between the detective's eyes, he will die in from of his dearest doctor"

This image makes him smile.

"Wish Jim was here, we could just imagine the best way of making doctor feel the most horrible pain in the world"

He spits when he thinks of Doctor Watson. Sits in a bench and imagine the most impossible places to shoot.

"I can do it there, also there and here, I just need a target, a moving target, on a rainy afternoon"

It started to get dark, he's not afraid of darkness, but Jim is used to appear by the beginning of the night.

J: "It gives the date a romantic and uncertain characteristic"

"Hope is my last companion"

He gets home, but his door was forced to open, it was half closed, the lights of the hall were on, he took his magnum, he always go for his runs with his magnum. Pushes the door and he sees something surreal.

"GET SHERLOCK" and steps marks through his hall and apparently his living room also. He follows them, they're heading to the bedroom. By the middle of the way another sign.

"OR GET ME. JM"

"Shit he got Mr Detective pants way of writing… JIM IS IN MY BEDROOM!"

He walks faster, the bedroom is not far , there's a aim on the door, he places magnum by the entrance of the room, Jim's rules.

J:"No guns on the bedroom, not healthy"

There is his most wanted, sitting on the bed, dressed as a king.

"If his ego was bigger it wouldn't enter my apartment."

J:"Why took you so long. Your walks normally doesn't last even for a hour normally and today you spent almost the whole afternoon by the Tames…"

S:"I was suffering deep inside. You only have eyes for your Mr Detective Pants. Your sniper is not worth anything nowadays"

J:"Oh poor thing, six months with my absence and apparently you became a mashed potato… You looked harder on the past, maybe I should find someone else to do your job".

S:" Go for it. Nobody is as good as me. I'm unique."

J: "You know why I was far away all these months, because hungry is the best spice…"

Jim was on his feet, turning around Sebastian. Pushed the sniper to the bed.

…

Jim was still asleep. It was three on the morning, Sebastian was tired, his body was aching.

"I can do a 6 kilometer run in 10 minutes. Jim gets me tired in a couple of hours"

He gets a pair of trousers to put on. Goes to the window, where he keeps his telescope but not pointed to the sky, pointed to the nearest square.

"Three o'clock in the morning, no moon light yet there are people on the square having fun. Maybe I should ask him for a shot on the Detective, maybe he agrees"

He sits on the couch knowing that he will fall asleep and Jim will go away before he wakes up.

"I'll probably have to wait for the next date another 6 months"

He's tired, falls asleep faster than ever.


End file.
